The Legend of Spyro: Quest For the Amulets
by flame1996
Summary: The ancient Amulets are getting lost and someone needs to find them... Rated T for launguage and certaint parts of the story that might be horror... Please rate and comment!
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Spyro: Quest For The Amulets

Prologue:

In a nearby Realm:

The clouds lifted above the sky and covered the sun. There was no light and defiantly no daylight.  
"What's going on?" Cried the dragons. They looked outside to see pitch black, no light in sight.  
"Its gone all dark!"

And indeed it had, the sun was black, hidden behind the dark shadows. It was a horrible sight and it was supposed to be the midday.  
Was this an eclipse? Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't. But whatever it was the dragons wanted to know.  
This eclipse couldn't have lasted for that long. The warmth suddenly went and the weather turned from heat, to ice cold.

And they never knew why it happened...


	2. Secrets Of The Sky & The Image

Chapter One: Secrets of the sky & The Image

"Iggy?" Said Spyro.

Ignitus pulled a straight face. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Spyro laughed. "Sorry."

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"When will Volteer be back? I want to get stronger at electricity breath."

"Pretty shocking.." Said Sparx.

"Sometimes Sparx, your jokes can get very irritating and very sad."

"Spyro, Volteer will be back after he has finished his flight in the sky."

"Flight, Ignitus?"

"He has flew somewhere and I do not know why he didn't tell anyone but me. He said don't tell where I've gone but I guess it's too late now eh?"

"Thanks..um..dad?"

"Sometimes Spyro you really cheer me up, you are a son to me in a way and Cynder like your-"

"Girlfriend?" Said Sparx.

"BE QUIET YOU PESK LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Shouted Spyro.

"Spyro please do not say that language in here. So as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted *looks at Sparx*, Cynder is like a sister to you and we are like one family.

Now, what are you going to do while you wait for Volteer?"

"Hmm, I'll find something."

"Spyro," said Sparx, "I can't believe you called me a piece of crap."

Meanwhile in the sky…

Volteer was flying in the sky and he looked below him, and boy it was high up. He was in the clouds and his wings touched the smooth layer of a cloud.

"Aha, there it is!" He said to himself and flew over to a big cloud. It looked like a big lump of fluff and this cloud was very strangely solid. Very unusual.

Volteer landed on cloud but nearly fell off. "Oof!" He blurted out clumsily.

There it was, a great view of the swamp below him. But he came here for a reason, not for sight-seeing. There was a giant hole in the cloud underneath him and he jumped inside. But why? And he landed on a sharp stone.

"Yes!" He shouted, "That's another one to my collection!" But what was it?

Back in the temple…

Spyro went into the bedroom corridor and remembered a horrible image in his mind. He could not get this image out of his head.

"Ugh.." He droned. He could see the Dark Master coming even closer, his face was crippled and wrinkled and his teeth were sharp and he was moving in.

"Damn it!" Shouted Spyro. Sparx flew up to see Spyro in an awful state.

"Spyro buddy what's wrong?" Cynder came out to see Spyro as well.

"Oh Spyro! What has happened to you?!"

"I can see the Dark Master, in my memories."

"But the Dark Master is dead," said Cynder.

"He stops me in my tracks and then he moves in to kill me but I don't know what to do, this horrible image keeps coming back inside me."

"Spyro, do you have medical problems, like jesus, take a pill!" Laughed Sparx.

"SPARX! It is not funny," shouted Cynder, "Can't you see what state he's in?"

"Uh, yes…"

Spyro stopped twisting and turning, the horrible moment had stopped.

"I think I'm better now."

"What the hell Spyro, you are so suddenly better. Last time I checked on my calendar it wasn't April Fools Day."

"We should tell Ignitus," suggested Cynder.

"No, please don't. Only we three will no about it." Said Spyro.

In The Giant Cloud…

"I got the second A-" said Volteer. There was someone or something in the cloud…


	3. Getting to know cynder

Spyro lied on the floor. How could that horrible thing happen to him? The Dark Master was dead, long gone. He was scared to tell Ignitus. He'll be fine, its just a coincidence.

Cyril was looking in the mirror, and accidentally breathed on the mirror which made the mirror solid in ice cold rock.

"Oops." He said to himself.

He went downstairs and saw Cynder, Sparx and Spyro looking at the moon.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Cyril asked.

"Wondering when Volteer will come back," said Spyro. "He's been for ages. I wonder when he'll be back…"

"He said he went somewhere that he didn't want anyone to know. He just said, the sky."

"Maybe he went for some piece and quiet," Cynder said and looked at Sparx .

"Hey!" Sparx shouted, "he has a loudmouth bigger than mine! He can't even shut his trap straight."

"You can talk," said Spyro sarcastically.

"Enough, guys!" Said Cyril. Now you all stop wondering about Volteer and go to bed, it's late."

"But I wanna watch the movies!" Cried Sparx.

"BED."

Volteer was alarmed, there was a noise in the cloud.

"Oh! Why did I just turn back!!" He said to himself. The noise sounded like some footsteps coming towards him.

Volteer looked up above the inside of the cloud. The hole was closing up. He tried to fly upwards but it was too late, he was stuck. There was no way out, he was trapped.

The noise was getting even louder, you could hear heavy breathing, Volteer was shaking in his scales.

"Mummy!" He shouted.

Then there was a silence. There was not even a sound of a whisper, it was dead silent.

"Oh my!" He shouted. There was a big circle that looked like a portal. It was purple and it was through a gap in the cloud. Volteer looked at it and there was a sign on it. It said:

Do not come in-You have been warned,

Signed, A Dragon.

"That doesn't sound like a real letter. It's just a joke. I'm going in, I might even find the third." Volteer went in the portal and it closed up. It looked like you could never get out.

There was some laughter from in the cloud, it did not sound promising…

Back inside the temple-

Spyro went inside his bedroom. There was his room. It was quite small but still it was his room. He lied on his bed and relaxed. He was so tired and kept thinking of that image. He couldn't get it out of his head, it was dreadful.

The dark master was shouting at Spyro and there was a big lizard animal next to him and this animal was going to eat Spyro.

"No!" Shouted Spyro. Cynder came in.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, "what ever is wrong?"

"That vision, it's coming back!"

"Maybe I should sleep with you tonight?"

"Really?" Said Spyro.

"Well, do you really want to sleep on your own with those gruesome visions?"

"No way."

"Then I'll sleep with you then. Maybe when your with me, you'll forget the Dark Master."

"Yeah, ok."

"And sleep closer to me for warmth, so you won't be scared."

Spyro smiled, "Ok."

The moon shone at the carved window and Sparx looked in the door.

"Aw, how sweet, I new this day would come." He held a DVD. "The Ice King vs. The Electric King! Wicked!" He flew to his bedroom to watch the film.

"Spyro," Cynder asked, "What do you actually see in your visions? I know it's about the Dark Master but what exactly is it?"

"Well.., earlier I had a vision of the Dark Master laughing and a big Lizard-like creature was coming for me, and I didn't know what to do. And there was the sun, black."

"A black sun? A weird creature? I think we need to tell Ignitus, seriously."

"Tomorrow, he'll be wondering why we are up so late. And Cynder, after all those years ago, do you remember what the Dark Master did to you to make you evil?"

Cynder was reluctant to respond. "It's best not to talk about it. And I'm really sorry, I could have killed you."

"It's alright, I don't hate you, I-"

"Yes?"

"Oh I've spilled the beans, I love you Cynder."

Cynder blushed. "So do I."

They made a heart shaped shape with their tails. And that really was a romantic night, but they have still forgotten about Volteer…


End file.
